1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an improved wind-engine, comprising a frame and several wind devices mounted on different stages on transversal parts of this frame and therefore situated one above the other.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Wind-engines comprising several wind devices mounted at different stages are disclosed in CH-A-668 623 and CH-A-669 640 in the name of the applicant.
In these engines there is no separation of the air reaching the wind devices at different stages, so that the rotation of a wind device on one stage can influence the air currents reaching the wind devices situated on a higher or lower stage.
Moreover, the transversal parts of the frame on which the wind devices are mounted and which are located between two superposed wind devices can cause air perturbations and have a negative effect on the good working of these wind devices.